


Out Like a Light

by lattelibrapunk



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [7]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dreamt about you last night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Like a Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the girls of Tattoo Artist Anonymous and the lovely Anna for feedback.
> 
> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

After the week they had and with the team's latest case finally closed, Toby and Happy were looking forward to spending the night at her apartment to unwind and get reacquainted with each other.

They weren't on the couch five seconds when Happy was straddling his lap. His surprise was quickly overtaken by desire and he gripped her hips as she rubbed against him. Toby was unable to fight back the moan when her lips finally made contact with his neck.

"This is why I hate when you crash at the garage, Doc." She cupped his face and started to press kisses up his neck to his jawline. "I'm not able to do this when I'm worried we could get interrupted at any moment."

Happy had her hips grinding down onto him as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt. "It's been days, I've missed you," she told him, the words said in a hot breath against his ear and her fingers cool against his chest.

"We've got all night, princess," he replied as he shrugged off his shirt and pulled Happy back to him. His fingers found their way to tug at the hem of her shirt but she took the material from him and pulled it over her head.

He made quick work of removing her bra and started to kiss down the valley between her breasts. The contented sigh that escaped from her lips made him smile and she could feel it against her skin.

Lips still on her chest, he murmured, "You're beautiful, Hap." His hands were around her ribs, his thumbs sweeping across the sides of her breasts. Toby gripped her tighter and grinned when she arched further into him. Bringing one hand to settle on her lower back, Toby flipped her under him.

She gasped at the quick change in positions but was smiling up at him. With her back now resting against the arm of the couch, Happy reached up to cup his face.

"Let me make it up to you, us being apart these last few nights." Toby's eyes were sincere but his lips wore a Cheshire Cat grin.

Now Happy had a smirk on her face and asked him how he was planning to do that.

Toby's grin grew wider as his fingers nimbly unbuttoned her jeans, the zipper being pulled down quickly. He tugged them over her hips as she lifted her legs for him to pull them off completely.

Running his fingers across her calf muscles, he looked up and saw her yawn.

That made him smile. Leaning over her and settling on his side next to her, Toby wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her face. "We don't need to do anything if you're too tired, Hap. I'm good with holding you in my arms tonight."

Her eyes rolled as she turned to press more against him. "Not a chance, Doc. You're finishing what you started." Despite her best efforts, Happy was unable to stifle yet another yawn.

Toby's hands slipped around her and he kissed her, his lips trailing from hers across her cheek until they brushed against her ear. "Then I'm making us coffee. Call me old-fashioned, but I prefer if you stay awake for what I have planned."

She laughed and held the side of his face. "I want to be awake for it too."

"You're insufferable, Hap," he teased. Toby had to crawl over her to get up and she caught him with her leg. "You love it, Doc."

With a smile, Toby agreed. "And I love you too, princess."

When Happy released Toby from her hold on him, he slid off her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

It took about five minutes before he was walking back to the couch with two mugs in hand. He sighed when he saw her fast asleep.

Setting down the mugs, Toby sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She was only in her underwear and he felt her shiver, she was soundly sleeping.

A smile was on his face when he stood up. He carried her to her bedroom and set her on top of the covers. Stripping down himself to just his boxers, Toby pulled down the covers before lifting her into his arms again.

Now in her bed, he shifted Happy next to him and brought the covers back over them. With a kiss pressed to her forehead, Toby wrapped his arms around her once more and felt himself drift to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Happy had a feeling of grogginess about her. She remembered making out with Toby and her clothes being removed; she didn't remember how she got into her bed.

The warmth around her told her Toby spent the night, and when she opened her eyes she was met with his smiling face.

"Good morning, Hap." She was half draped across his chest and the up and down motion of his hand rubbing her back felt wonderful.

"Am I still dreaming?" The words were mumbled into his shoulder and Toby couldn't help but chuckle. "What?" Happy playfully bit down on his shoulder and he let out a yelp. "I dreamt about you last night, Doc. And it was good."

Her fingers danced down the side of his chest and he took the opportunity to press a kiss to her forehead. "Was it a sex dream?" The smirk on his lips was now heard in his voice and his question earned him a scoff.

"What do you think, Doc?" Happy's hand squeezed his side and she looked up at him.

"Tell me what it was about? Please."

Happy shifted so she was now fully on top of Toby's body and held his face between her hands. "We were making out on the couch, and soon you were carrying me to bed before you went down on me. Then we had the most amazing sex all night."

As his smirk deepened, Toby moved one of his hands between her legs and felt how wet she was for him. "You fell asleep when I went to make us coffee, so I did carry you to bed. If you were awake, your dream would definitely have been reality."

She moved her hips and brought his hand closer to her, and the moan she let escape made Toby's other hand dig into her back. "I'm wide awake now, Doc. You ready to finish what got started last night?"

"Absolutely." The grin spread across his face and he had her flipped onto her back underneath him. "I've been looking forward to this." Her hand cupped the side of his face and she kissed him. "Then start showing me."

And with that, Toby moved from on top of her to between her thighs, a gasp escaping her lips when his scruff brushed against her sensitive flesh.


End file.
